Niño
by luna-sj
Summary: Niños, naranjas y cedros… ¿El amor es parte de la realidad? Yaoi. Camus&Milo.


.

**Niño**

**Por Luna_sj**

.

.

.

Había llegado en Setiembre, con la primavera, y sin mirar nada ni a nadie se había instalado bajo el arco enramado de maracuyás. Todos se habían acercado a verlo, curiosos y listos para las primeras estocadas de bienvenida, pero él no había alzado la mirada ni había abierto la boca a toda la atención y ansia contenida. Los intentos del cura y las monjas porque dejase la sombra perenne fueron inútiles y al anochecer todos se fueron a dormir pensando que el niño estaba loco. Todos excepto él.

A medianoche, cuando no había más sonido que el ulular de las polillas en la vieja casona, se deslizó por los pasadizos con ayuda de una vela temblorosa y salió al jardín. La luna llena flotaba enorme sobre el techo y a lo lejos se oían los aullidos de un perro herido. Avanzó descalzo por el sendero, cuidando que la llama de la vela no se apagara, y se detuvo al borde del bosquecillo de ciruelos. Llamó:

—¡Niño! ¿Estás allí?

Nadie respondió, pero en el inmenso silencio humano el crujido de una ramita hizo temblar el aire. Camus se estremeció, temeroso de despertar con sus gritos a los niños del viejo naranjal.

—Ven conmigo a la casa —habló de nuevo—. Tengo un gato escondido en mi habitación y si vienes te dejare dormir con él.

Los aullidos del perro fueron reemplazados por el canto de un grillo y la vela se apagó por un soplo helado. ¿El pobre perro herido recién muerto? La luna palpitaba en el cielo, vertiendo su luz azulina sobre el mundo, pero Camus dejó de respirar al imaginar que esa luz era como un manto y que la misma superficie que ahora lo acariciaba había acariciado hace unos instantes los nichos de los niños del naranjal.

—Niño… —llamó suplicante.

—Aquí estoy —una voz dulce le respondió—. No tengas miedo.

Su voz parecía brotar de todas partes. Camus rebuscó con los ojos entre las sombras de las plantas, pero no dio con nada concreto.

—¿Dónde estás?

—Aquí. —Una tibia mano se apretó alrededor de su brazo derecho—. Estás helado.

Su nombre era Milo y desde entonces se volvieron inseparables. Tranzaron pasar las tardes alrededor del maracuyá y las noches en la habitación. El gato se volvió su secreto y nadie fue bienvenido a su comunidad de círculos mágicos. Bajo las flores purpuras del maracuyá se hicieron todo tipo de confidencias y con el nacimiento de los primeros frutos Camus habló de los niños del naranjal. Todo había empezado una tarde lluviosa de invierno, cuando sin nada más que hacer había cogido de la mesita de costura el libro de la madre Teresa. Era un libro de cuentos, pero no de cuentos infantiles, sino uno donde se enmarañaban los sueños. Con el primer vistazo supo que no debía leerlo, pero igual se encerró en su habitación diciendo sentirse enfermo. Pasó toda la tarde leyendo y esa noche soñó con el niño muerto de uno de los cuentos. No sabía su nombre, pero saber que había terminado enterrado a los pies de un naranjo fue suficiente para que en los próximos días no saliera al jardín. La madre Cristina se ocupó de él, poniéndole emplastos tibios en el pecho y dándole de beber pociones espesas de chocolate y miel. Su habitación se convirtió en una carroza que viajaba por los días como por ciudades, y las tardes lluviosas se hicieron señoritas de paso. Con el tiempo el invierno se instaló sobre la casona y los otros niños dejaron de visitarlo. Entonces sucedió.

Todos se fueron de excursión y a él le dejaron al cuidado del jardinero. Al anochecer, cuando ya todo el pueblo sabía lo ocurrido, él se asomó a la ventana con la esperanza de ver llegar la destartala camioneta, pero al único que vio fue al gato enlodado. Dudó, pero en vista de que amenazaba con llover otra vez, abrió la ventana y lo dejó entrar. Lo envolvió con ella y lo llevó hasta la chimenea para esperar juntos que la camioneta regresara. Algo que definitivamente no sucedió. Dos días después una monja lo vistió de luto y sin escuchar sus suplicas lo sacó de la habitación a rastras. Llovía en todo el pueblo y en la iglesia no cabían más ataúdes. La monja lo llevó hasta la primera banca y le hizo sentar frente al ataúd más pequeño, el de Santiago. "Reza por su alma", le ordenó. Pasó toda la misa hundido en una húmeda fiebre, pero a nadie pareció importarle y de camino al cementerio le hicieron cargar una pequeña cruz de margaritas. La lluvia lavó sus lágrimas y cuando el último ataúd fue metido en el pozo encharcado, la imagen del viejo naranjo se apoderó de su mente.

Nadie se molestó en explicarle, simplemente lo dejaron en su habitación, con su gato. La madre Cristina no volvió a cuidarlo y la madre Teresa no volvió a preguntar por su libro desaparecido, pero él, desde su cama, las oyó trajinar en la cocina en las madrugadas. Los días pasaron y nuevos niños fueron llegando. Llegaron también dos monjas. Una muy bonita y otra muy graciosa. El cura fue el mismo gracias a que las excursiones en invierno no le gustaban.

Ahora él pensaba que los niños renacían en cada fruto del naranjo, que como en un vientre se encogían y estiraban entre la pulpa amarilla, y que si pensabas mucho en ellos abrían sus pequeños ojos acuáticos y te miraban fijamente.

Milo escuchó la historia con atención, pero en ningún momento se amedrentó. Al venir de un mundo más mortal, sabía qué te podía hacer daño y que no.

Todas las tardes de aquella primavera se tumbaron bajo el maracuyá y por entre las hojas vieron el lento avance de las nubes algodonosas. Corretearon entre los altos pastizales, dejando una estela de plata, y se escaparon a la ciudad para ver la instalación de los primeros postes de luz eléctrica. Por las noches durmieron abrazados, hundidos entre las almohadas de fundas bordadas, con las dos lámparas de velador encendidas y la ventana abierta para el gato nocturno. Con los primeros atisbos del verano se escabulleron al huerto y entre risas señalaron las calabazas esperando que el hechizo de sus dedos las pudriera desde el corazón. Dibujaron un círculo alrededor del cedro de la colina y se columpiaron hasta que el mundo se volvió sólo colores y sombras. Se sintieron un poco culpables por los lamentos de la cocinera, pero prometieron hechizar las calabazas del año siguiente. Jugaron incansablemente durante todo el verano, en los acantilados, en el muelle de barcazas y en las playas de arena amarillenta. Alimentaron a las gaviotas y se embarraron la ropa con algas apestosas. Cuando la luz empezó a declinar y algunas aves empezaron a migrar, merodearon las escaleras del cementerio, atraídos por los laberintos que formaban los nichos pero sin atreverse a entrar.

Finalmente la gente se acostumbró a verlos regresar al atardecer. Dos pequeños hombrecitos caminando a cada lado del angosto camino; pateando piedras, dándose jalones, pero siempre tomados de las manos.

Las semanas pasaron y a un mes de la conmemoración del accidente, Camus decidió enfrentar sus miedos. Sin estar muy seguro de hacer lo correcto, pero convencido de que Milo lo ayudaría en caso los niños internaran arrastrarlo con ellos a sus mundos sustanciosos.

—Esta tarde quiero entrar al cementerio —anunció mirando la superficie calma del estanque donde iban a cazar ranas.

Milo lo miró por encima del hombro, con su pequeña boca entreabierta y sus largas pestañas temblando. Sonrió.

—De acuerdo.

El viento hizo que una lluvia de hojas se arremolinara sobre sus cabezas cuando tomados de la mano se detuvieron frente a las enormes rejas, limite de los muchos mundos interdimensionales. Camus tragó saliva y Milo dio el primer paso. El cielo se estaba rompiendo sobre ellos haces de luz cortaban el espacio. La primera sensación que experimentaron no fue la imaginada, la de miedo, sino la de curiosidad. Aquel lugar no sólo era un deposito de muertos, también era una máquina se sueños con todos esos hermosos ángeles y lapidas.

—¿Jugaran aquí?

—No lo sé. ¿Tú jugarías aquí?

—¡Yo sí! ¿Y tú?

—Sólo si las naranjas siguen prendidas a sus ramas.

—Ayer no vi ninguna naranja en el suelo.

—Porque todas fueron recogidas por el jardinero.

—¿En serio? Yo me bebí hoy un vaso de jugo.

—No debiste hacerlo; yo siempre tiro mi jugo al fregadero.

—¿Las hermanas no se enojan?

—Lo hago cuando no están viendo.

—Bueno, lo hare yo también… ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

—Buscar los nichos.

—¿Jugaremos si los encontramos bien cubiertos de cemento?

—No lo sé. Primero busquemos.

Caminaron entre el laberinto de nichos pisando hojas secas, oyendo el sonido de cascabeles que hacían los sauces cada que el viento pasaba a través de sus ramas colgantes. Cuesta arriba, en pequeñas colinas protegidas por arboles austeros, crecían saludables geranios. Milo cortó una flor y mientras la hacía dar vueltas entre sus dedos contó que su abuela las llamaba "las flores de los muertos". Camus le preguntó por qué y pestañeó varias veces al oír la simple respuesta:

—Porque crecen mejor en los cementerios.

En su antigua casa el jardín estaba repleto de geranios.

Se detuvieron a unos pasos de una hilera de pequeñas cruces blancas. Milo dejó caer el geranio al césped y olfateó el aire.

—Pensé que estaban en nichos. ¿No dijiste que estaban cubiertos de cemento?

—No lo sé… No recuerdo.

Camus se estremeció al recordar aquella tarde lluviosa. El creía haber visto hoyos, pero sus recuerdos se remontaron a sus padres. Milo se dejó caer de rodillas delante de la pequeña lapida y leyó el nombre en voz alta.

—¿Lo conocías? —preguntó.

Camus regresó al presente.

—Sí. Le gustaba jugar futbol.

Milo hizo una mueca y con sus pequeños dedos limpió el polvo de los bajos relieves.

—Puedes hablarme de todos, si quieres —dijo.

Camus soltó un suspiro y también se dejó caer de rodillas sobre el césped. Una a una señaló las cruces y uno a uno describió a sus respectivos dueños. Al principio lo hizo mecánicamente, pero al avanzar en su informe los ojos se le fueron humedeciendo. Mientras hablaba se dio cuenta de que aquellos niños eran en verdad inofensivos y contrario a lo que él había creído todo ese tiempo, no habitaban las naranjas. Que la muerte los había hecho grandes y que donde estuvieran no estaban bajo el yugo del tiempo.

—Creo que están bien.

—¿Y las naranjas?

—Son sólo eso, naranjas.

—Ya. —Milo recuperó su geranio y con él golpeó su nariz—. De todas formas no habría tantos naranjos como para contener a todos los niños muertos.

Esa tarde regresaron temprano a la casona y se metieron a la cama sin cenar. Bajo las sabanas se miraron fijamente y sonrieron de manera cómplice.

Los años pasaron y un día el jardinero puso otra cama en la habitación.

—Ya están muy grandes para dormir juntos —anunció una monja desde la puerta.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, pero desde sus lugares en la mesa se miraron. Cuando el jardinero se fue, Milo se acercó al espejo del armario y se observó atentamente. Era cierto que había crecido. Y Camus también. Pero hundidos en sus sueños como estaban apenas se habían dado cuenta. Lo peor quizás era que no tenían trece ni catorce; sino quince. Quizás el gato era el más consciente de esto, porque hace mucho ya no dormía en la cama con ellos. Las hermanas en cambio parecían recién enterarse del acontecimiento.

Esa noche ninguno de los dos pudo conciliar el sueño. Llegada la madrugada Milo se escabulló a la otra cama. Se metió desnudo bajo las sabanas y sin esperar ninguna reacción metió un muslo entre las piernas de Camus. En la oscuridad oyó un quejido, pero en vez de detenerse, de volver a su cama, empujó subírsele encima. Por un momento no hizo nada, dando oportunidad a rechazar su intrusión, pero como nada indicó que estaba haciendo al malo, se inclinó sobre el cuello de Camus y empezó a lamer y besar con cuidado la piel blanca. Se tomó su tiempo y cuando al fin sintió unas uñas clavándose en su espalda, buscó con desesperación la boca tibia y húmeda que hasta entonces no había deseado más que para compartir secretos. En el silencio de la noche, con la luna plateada palpitante sobre la casa, se besaron hasta que sus labios se hincharon. Se susurraron palabras dulces al oído y cuando sintieron que el corazón les estallaría en el pecho, rodaron en la cama y votaron las sabanas y colchas para que Camus se acomodara entre las temblorosas piernas de Milo. Fueron cuidadosos para que sus suspiros no los delataran, pero en cuanto cayeron rendidos uno encima del otro, empezaron a reír a carcajadas.

Como la muerte y el hechizo de las calabazas, no hubo marcha atrás y desde aquella noche sus vidas debieron sortear los peligros de la realidad para encontrarse una y otra vez en el espacio vacío de los sueños perdidos. Allí donde algunos sólo iban a depositar sus muertos y otros tiraban rosas rojas al viento, ellos crearon un mundo para almacenar sus besos y secretos. Y tres años después, cuando todos se reunieron a despedirlos en la entrada de la casona, Camus se volvió a mirar el bosque de ciruelos imaginando que las naranjas se mantenían suspendidas aun con el paso del tiempo, como el gato y los niños que aquella noche de invierno no volvieron.

**FIN **

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Sumando fics Yaoi Camus&Milo, aquí les traigo otro trabajito.

Espero que les haya gustado.

¡Saludos!

Ah, mañana respondo los comentarios de _Afrodita_. !Gracias!


End file.
